In Dreams (film)
| starring = | music = Elliot Goldenthal | cinematography = Darius Khondji | editing = Tony Lawson | studio = Amblin EntertainmentCopyright Application for In Dreams (January 27, 1999). United States Copyright Office. Retrieved November 8, 2012. | distributor = DreamWorks Pictures | released = January 15, 1999 | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $12 million }} In Dreams is a 1999 American psychological horror film directed by Neil Jordan. It stars Annette Bening as a New England illustrator who begins experiencing visions of a missing child, and psychic connections to a serial killer responsible for the murders of several local children. The film features supporting performances from Robert Downey Jr., Aidan Quinn, and Stephen Rea. It is an adaptation of the novel Doll's Eyes (1993) by Bari Wood. The screenplay for In Dreams was co-written by Jordan and screenwriter Bruce Robinson. Filming took place various locations throughout New England as well as on the Baja California Peninsula. Released theatrically in the United States in January 1999, the film grossed $12 million at the box office, and received varied reviews from critics, with several praising its visuals and Bening's performance, while others criticizing its lack of narrative coherence. Plot Claire Cooper is a suburban housewife and mother in rural Massachusetts who illustrates children's stories. Her husband, Paul, is an airline pilot, and is frequently away from home due to work, leaving Claire in the care of their daughter, Rebecca. Claire begins experiencing bizarre, vague dreams involving an underwater city and the murder of a young girl. Shortly after, Rebecca goes missing during an outdoor school play, and is later found dead at the bottom of a lake. Believing her dreams are premonitory, she attempts to involve herself in the police investigation, but is met with resistance. Her dreams and visions increase, and she believes she is witnessing the movements of her daughter's killer, a disturbed serial murderer named Vivian Thompson. She uncovers that the underwater city she has experienced in her dreams is a former town, Northfield, that was flooded when a reservoir was formed. The visions drive Claire to the brink of insanity, and she seeks help from a psychologist, Dr. Silverman, who diagnoses her as psychotic. She is subsequently committed to a psychiatric institution after slitting her wrists, but remains plagued by visions, including one of Paul's murder by Vivian. When she experiences another vision of Vivian kidnapping another girl, Claire manages to escape from the institution, hoping to stop him from claiming another victim. She steals the vehicle of a security guard, and tracks Vivian to an abandoned fruit factory situated along the lake. Upon arriving at the factory, she is met by Vivian and the young girl, Ruby. Vivian, driven mad by his own severe childhood abuses, holds Claire hostage at the factory. Police manage to track Claire to the factory, where they have a face-off with Vivian, holding a gun to Claire's head. While a SWAT team attempts to snipe Vivian from a helicopter, he chases Claire along a bridge crossing a tributary waterfall, knocking both her and himself over the guardrail. Claire and Vivian plunge below the falls. In the water, Claire has a vision of being reunited with her daughter before drowning. Later, Vivian, who survived the fall, is committed to the same psychiatric institute where Claire had been incarcerated. While lying in his bed, he has a horrific vision of the phrase "Sweet dreams, Vivian" scrawled in blood on the ceiling. The phrase emerges across the walls of his cell, and he screams in horror. Cast * Annette Bening as Claire Cooper * Katie Sagona as Rebecca Cooper * Aidan Quinn as Paul Cooper * Robert Downey Jr. as Vivian Thompson * Paul Guilfoyle as Detective Jack Kay * Kathleen Langlois as Snow White * Jennifer Holly Berry as Hunter * Amelia Claire Novotny as Prince * Kristin Sroka as Wicked Step-Mother * Robert Walsh as Man at School Play * Denise Cormier as Woman at School Play * John Fiore as Policeman * Ken Cheeseman as Paramedic * Dennis Boutsikaris as Doctor Stevens * Stephen Rea as Doctor Silverman * Margo Martindale as Nurse Floyd * June Lewin as Kindly Nurse * Pamela Payton-Wright as Ethel * Geoffrey Wigdor as Vivian Thompson - As Teenager * Krystal Benn as Ruby * Dorothy Dwyer as Foster Mother Analysis Film scholar Maria Pramaggiore notes In Dreams as one example in Jordan's cinematography in which popular songs are employed to "disestablish time and place to convey the notion of time as a cyclical process." Pramaggiore also stresses the importance of the uncanny in the film, citing it as one of several in Jordan's filmography along with The Miracle (1991) and The Butcher Boy (1997) in which "dreams assume the status of reality." Production Screenplay In Dreams was adapted from the novel Doll's Eyes by Bari Wood, by writer-director Neil Jordan and screenwriter Bruce Robinson. Commenting on what the film's overarching theme was, Jordan stated: "I don't think the world behaves in a rational manner, but we all write about it and talk about it as if it does. I think that's what a lot of stories I've told have been about. How people try and make sense of their own lives with the tools available like logic and a sense of consequence, and these forces erupt into lives that make no sense." Filming Filming took place in multiple locations in New England, including several Massachusetts cities: Northampton (at the Northampton State Hospital and Smith College), Southampton, Northfield, and Florence. Additional photography took place in New Castle, New Hampshire. The underwater sets were created and filmed at 20th Century Fox studios on the Baja California Peninsula, in the same water tank used for the underwater portions of James Cameron's Titanic (1997). The film's production budget was approximately $30 million. Cinematographer Darius Khondji applied filters on the camera lenses to achieve lush accents on the film's autumnal imagery, noted by critic Nick Pinkerton as "hysterical and hyper-real." Release Box office In Dreams was released in the United States on January 15, 1999, across 1,670 theaters. During its opening weekend, it grossed $3,992,449, ranking at number 11 in the U.S. box office. It remained in theaters through the weekend of March 5, 1999, with a final gross of $11,927,682. Critical reception Janet Maslin of The New York Times praised the film's cinematography and Bening's performance, summarizing: "At heart In Dreams is just a campfire story, and a pretty loony one at that. But Neil Jordan has directed it furiously, with a lush, insinuating visual style that gets right under the skin." Some critics, such as Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times, commented on the film's dubious plot, deeming it "the silliest thriller in many a moon, and the only one in which the heroine is endangered by apples. She also survives three falls from very high places (two into a lake, one onto apples), escapes from a hospital and a madhouse, has the most clever dog since Lassie and causes a traffic pileup involving a truck and a dozen cars." Jack Mathews of the Los Angeles Times likened the film to A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), but criticized it for its lack of realism. However, Mathews praised the film's underwater visual sequences, noting that they "have the haunting atmosphere typical of Jordan's past horror films," and wrote that "Bening works this role like a sore muscle, or a tooth that needs pulling. It's a courageous, anti-glamour effort, one of those sweat-and-drool "Snake Pit" performances that drives hair and makeup crazy, not to mention mental-health-care providers." The Washington Post s Desson Howe similarly praised Bening for "an exhausting, breakout performance," as well as the film's "surrealistic" visuals. Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly awarded the film a C-minus rating, deeming it a "dismayingly schlocky and literal-minded thriller." Emanuel Levy of Variety characterized the film as "dark, scary and uncompromising," and surmised that criticisms would result from the film's "convoluted narrative with a downbeat tone and shockingly unconventional ending, which doesn’t provide the genre’s customary pay-off." The film holds a 25% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 51 reviews. Co-writer Robinson criticized the film the year after its release, stating: "It was a complete and utter mess from top to bottom. I thought Jennifer Eight was a low point, but Christ almighty, this hit the floor and dug." In a retrospective review, critic Nick Pinkerton referred to the film as "a fundamentally miscalibrated movie of rather piquant badness, the work of a preternaturally talented hack, if such a thing can exist." Soundtrack The soundtrack to In Dreams was released on January 12, 1999. | title1 = Agitato Dolorosa | length1 = 4:59 | extra1 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title2 = Claire's Nocturne | length2 = 2:38 | extra2 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title3 = Pull of Red | length3 = 2:07 | extra3 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title4 = Appellatron | length4 = 3:33 | extra4 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title5 = Wraith Loops | length5 = 3:27 | extra5 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title6 = Rubber Room Stomp | length6 = 2:00 | extra6 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title7 = Pulled by Red | length7 = 1:11 | extra7 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title8 = Scytheoplicity | length8 = 2:26 | extra8 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title9 = In Dreams | length9 = 2:50 | extra9 = Roy Orbison | title10 = Rebecca's Abduction | length10 = 4:32 | extra10 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title11 = Premonition Lento | length11 = 1:42 | extra11 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title12 = While We Sleep | length12 = 2:36 | extra12 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title13 = Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (with Anyone Else but Me) | length13 = 2:17 | extra13 = The Andrews Sisters | title14 = Andante | length14 = 3:38 | extra14 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title15 = Elegy Ostinato | length15 = 4:11 | extra15 = Elliot Goldenthal featuring London Metropolitan Orchestra | title16 = Dream Baby | length16 = 4:30 | extra16 = Elizabeth Fraser }} References Works cited * * External links * * * Category:1999 films Category:Films set in Massachusetts Category:Serial killer films Category:Films about dreams Category:American supernatural thriller films Category:Films directed by Neil Jordan Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American films Category:1999 horror films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Massachusetts Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Films shot in New Hampshire Category:Films shot in Tennessee Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on thriller novels Category:Films scored by Elliot Goldenthal